Flavors
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Toga likes blood, a lot, and yet, she has the blood of the guy she liked the most...and she couldn't taste it! Yantober. One-Sided Himiko Toga/Midoriya Izuku. Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Toga Himiko, drinking blood, unhealthy obsession, hematolagnia.

* * *

Flavors

"This is so unfaaaaaaair" Himiko told to the bottle with the red liquid, a drop of blood who was trapped especially to not get dry and disappear, they would need it after all.

And that was the problem!

She has the blood of her beloved Midoriya! Something from the boy of her dreams, and yet, she was supposed to not do anything! Fair, probably would be necessary of disguise herself as him-that was beyond exciting! -later, some stupid mission Shigaraki would tell her at the last moment because he didn't 'trust' her or anything like that. Whatever, is not like she was interested to know or anything.

But that was another point! The problem is that she wanted to taste him! His blood, his skin, his meat! She had so many questions about it, like how tender would be his flesh, how soft his skin would be under her tongue, the flavor of his blood. She has the answer to the last one so close, and yet, so far away from her.

It was no good! She wanted to know, needed to know! Especially her, she had tasted so many different types of blood of different people; other ones would describe that the taste was metallic, like copper, however, after consuming as much as her, you can notice the little things. Some sweetness, maybe more savory time to time; probably stuff like diet and that could influence, not that she cared of course.

Well, if she couldn't have Izuku…

She turned her head to the other bottles, with different quantity of blood in it. Many of them were the same person, the ones she had killed in the past-both for disguise and interested in their deaths-; the most recent however, was a lot more limited, because the people with it were still living. She had interested in one in particular.

"Ochako-chan" She read the etiquette Kurogiri demanded to put in all the jars, to know to which belonged-she could test just for taste a drop, but he believed it was a "wasted of resources" party pooper-. She smiled a little, while opening it and immersing her finger and letting it all red.

If any of the other villains were there, it would not be odd that they would scold her not only for taking without necessity, yet for 'polluting' the blood or something like that; she was aware how her quirk works, and she knows is fine. She recollected it anyways, it was her right.

She licks her finger, letting the flavor invade her mouth while maintaining the bottle open, just to smell it " _Ochako-chan_ " repeat it in her mind, reminding the time she was on top of her, imagining how had could be if she had the chance to stab her. She could imagine the ground getting red, her whimper of pain, grasping air in desperation to live and yet, all in vain; her skin getting colder, and the heart stops beating.

She dreamed so much about it, especially because she had the chance to taste her so much; she also thought a lot about her, how quick she was to fight, so diligent and elegant! So worried for her friends, if only Tsuyu wasn't there…oh, how great things could have been!

While keeping her mind thinking with that, she finishes the blood off her hand and letting her skin, that wasn't enough, would never be enough. Don't get her wrong, her own flavor wasn't bad at all! But after her firsts years with her own taste, it was quite boring. That was one of the reasons to wanted to try other people.

That, and because it was fun.

She saw the vial with the little blood of her special guy, still there, still untouched, probably still delicious. Doesn't matter how much she looked at it, the content would not get bigger; ah, she really needed to get more.

In the meantime, she can have more Ochako; after all, who will notice the difference?

* * *

Well, as I say in the last one, you shouldn't wait for that much from this.

I would like to believe that drinking blood still counts as cannibalism, and it isn't...well, this is the only thing you would have. Not that I think so many are interested in this piece or this pair anyways.

I don't really like Toga? Odd enough-after all, you will think I would like her if I like yanderes good enough to write about them for a month-but I don't know, I guess I found her boring, like a one trick pony. Nonetheless. I think this really nails her personality, I think this is truly the only work on this challenge that is not Ooc.

Anyways, is late, I need to eat-I had been busy today, one of the reason this is short, the other one was inspiration-; the next one would be...blackmail. Uff, no clue what to do with this, but oh well, I will think about it.

See ya.


End file.
